To achieve information exchange between vehicles and the outside world, a communication project of Vehicle to X (V2X) focused on studying transmission schemes of vehicle data based on the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) communication protocol is approved to be established in 3GPP RAN #68. This project includes a Vehicle-to-Vehicle (V2V) communication project, a Vehicle to Pedestrian (V2P) communication project, and a Vehicle to Infrastructure (V2I) communication project, etc. V2V may be implemented through a Uu interface and a PC5 interface. A V2V communication mechanism based on PC5/D2D, the V2V may not occupy macro network radio bearer resources in a user plane data transmission process, and may naturally achieve spatial division multiplexing. Therefore, the V2V communication mechanism based on PC5/D2D is regarded as a LTE-based V2V mainstream technology.
In the 3GPP TSG RAN1 #83 discussion, it was mentioned that a base station can schedule a sidelink (SL) transmission based on a current location of a user equipment (UE) such as a vehicle. In the process of scheduling by the base station based on the location of the user equipment, the UE continuously triggers a radio resource control (RRC) report message in order to let the base station learn the current location of the UE.
However, excessive occupancy of signaling radio bearer (SRB) resources may be caused if the UE frequently reports its current location to the base station through the RRC messages. For example, excessive occupancy of resources will become more and more apparent as the number of UEs increases and the frequency of reporting increases. In fact, excessive macro network resources also may be occupied, which increases the signaling overhead of the entire control plane, and causes a decrease in the overall utilization of the radio resources.